The Subservient Princess
by I feel blah
Summary: Sequel to Poor Jaken. Jaken's first born is no beauty, by the standards of her people.  Lord Sesshomaru must save her from a political marriage to a vile frog demon who sees her as a stepping stone to overthrowing her father as Lord. Sess X Oc, Oc X Jake
1. Chapter 1: Marasuki Ren

Here is the sequel to Poor Jaken. Jaken's first born is no beauty, by the standards of her people. Lord Sesshomaru must save her from a political marriage to a vile frog demon who sees her as a stepping stone to overthrowing her father as Lord. Sess X Oc, Oc X Jaken

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writting this story.

* * *

><p>The Subservient Princess<p>

Chapter 1: Marasuki Ren

* * *

><p>Lavender tendrils fell in the view of crystalline jade eyes as they watched the small kappa rounding up wayward tadpoles. Jaken had taken to motherhood surprisingly well. He was a frantic and flighty mother, and sometimes a bit harsh; but he loved his children all very much and only wanted…no he demanded only the best for his spawn. Gamamaru on his part spoiled the kappa and their children. Their eldest and the only surviving child from their first clutch was a powerful demoness, but fortune had not favored her with either parent's looks. She was tall and skinny, her countenance was decidedly more human than either parent and she was labeled as 'the ugly princess.' Of course any who said so in front of Gamamaru was likely to be flogged to death. Jaken was more underhanded and the last person who dared insult his eldest child found their food spiked with a poison that left him stuck in a squatting position behind some bushes for a few days, and then he was flogged by Gamamaru.<p>

Marasuki Ren was well loved by her parents, and by her servants, but also pitied for her looks. She was not like the other children with their hairless rough and warty skin and bulging eyes. Her skin was soft like velvet and her eyes were almond shaped and the color of pale jade, paler than her mother's skin. Also her skin was a considerably drab olive brown rather than the lovely sage and yellow coloring her father bore, or the jade green of her mother's skin. She was at the age of twenty already as tall as her father and fairly strong for a young demon. Ren as they called their daughter was assisting her mother in tending the young fry. She liked it because her little siblings were cute and too young to realize just how unsightly she looked.

She sighed sadly as a mischievous young male darted away from Jaken and came and hide in her hair hoping to escape the scolding his momma was sure to give him for going into the 'deep darks', as the young fry referred to the dank murky waters further away from their home place. This one had been named Fudo for his fiery personality. He has a special affinity to his big sister and when he had gone too far and vexed their mother, as he did all too often, he would seek out Ren for protection.

The name choice for Ren was oddly similar to another young girl in Jaken's life. He recently got news of Rin's engagement to a human lord whose family had faithfully served the lord of the west for several generations, and it was about time. Sesshomaru was simply over protective of his charge and she was well into her child bearing years already. Jaken was glad she would finally have a male in her life with the same life span as her own.

He knew better than to worry that Rin might have been forced into any arrangement. His circumstance had been sadly different and Sesshomaru had done what was best for his former retainer. It worked out rather well Jaken was a happy and active young mother and Gamamaru was very pleased and wanted nothing more than to make love to his mate every night.

Jaken lunged toward his eldest and glared at her hair. He reached in and pulled a squirming toddler with gills and a fish like tail from her hair. Ren pouted sending a look that begged her mother to go easy on the little one. Jaken sniffed inhaling water.

His gills came in handy for all the underwater screaming he did, but talking was not very easy beneath the surface. His latest brood would be surfacing soon and then they would join their twenty brothers and sisters. Ren was unique amongst them. There were a few that bore a small resemblance to their sister but most either looked strictly like their mother or father.

Fudo pouted and looked up at his momma with big sad yellow green eyes. His dark green cheeks puffed out as his lower lip trembled. Jaken's own lip trembled, and he hugged his little one tightly. He had been a mother for two whole decades and yet the puppy dog eyes still worked on him. He patted Fudo's bottom gently, "Don't do that again. You scared your momma." Fudo sniffed as his paws curled around Jaken's neck and he cuddled his momma. He chirruped in apology and Jaken put him with his brothers and sisters. "Now it's time for all of you to rest." The little ones all chirruped quietly. Jaken smiled as little eyes began to droop shut.

* * *

><p>Jaken was momma to his children, and surprisingly it was he who insisted he be called mother. He said it was too confusing the other way and since Gamamaru was the man in the bedroom it only made sense…but outside of their family no one dared refer to him as anything other than male, lest he wield the Nintoujou against them. That was something he had not expected. He had left the Staff of Two Heads behind at the palace of the west, but when the company of Gamamaru's servants returned with two of Sesshomaru's guards they bore the magical staff. According to Etsuko the lord said it was still Jaken's responsibility to care for the staff that the Inu no Taicho had entrusted Sesshomaru with. Jaken saw the thinly veiled wedding gift and cherished it.<p>

He rarely had need to use it because Gamamaru was for the most part a well-liked leader and his guards could be trusted. Though occasionally Jaken might get harassed by a foolish dominate that thought he, or she, could over power Gamamaru and take his mate. Jaken rarely let them even get that far, roasting them with his staff. There was only one that remained sly and persistent. The captain of the guards' junior officer and third in command under Gamamaru himself, Satoshi Toru, was a well-liked; strong and intelligent frog demon…but Jaken could not stand the male. On the occasions that he had to bare the insufferable demon's presence he always felt uncomfortable. Satoshi sent out mating signals to him and Gamamaru never seemed to notice. The demon was slick and always chose the right moments to make inappropriate comments or leave lingering touches to Jaken's person. He was nearly as powerful as Gamamaru and that had Jaken worried. He was certain it was all just a power play. To steal away one's mate without violence was almost the same as stealing his power. Jaken was no fool. He was loyal to his husband.

Jaken and his first born surfaced after they had secured the toddlers for the night in a fresh bubble nest. Ren was growing so fast. She was twenty years old and resembled a child of twelve. Amphibious children tended to have a higher mortality rate so they grew faster than most other demons. Ren's siblings also were growing fast and catching her up in maturity, but none were as tall as her. She hated it, all of it; she brought shame to her family. She was ridiculed behind their backs and she never told her parents of the cruel taunts that she suffered. Only the unfortunate few to get caught were punished. Ren didn't have the heart to tell tales on her abusers so the verbal abuse continued. Even if Jaken told her that she was not ugly; she couldn't believe it.

"Marasuki Ren will make an excellent mother one day," Jaken spoke as he took his daughter's hand, "You are a natural with children."

"I do not wish to marry," Ren spoke out for once, "I will NOT be pitied or pampered. I know no male or female would have me unless it were out of pity or some ulterior motive. Mother…I'm ugly. I don't care what you say. I am ugly, I'm different and nobody would want this deformed body of mine!" She stood tall to show her meaning as the swell in her chest rose. It was surprising indeed that she had a definite mammalian appearance with two swollen mammaries resting on her chest. Tears slid from her eyes down the soft slope of her cheeks meeting as they gathered under her chin and dripped to the ground, "Tell me am I not truly your child? Am I? I'm some misbegotten orphan you took pity upon!"

She sniffed as more tears spilled, "I'm a monster!"

"Silence! Do not be a fool you impertinent child! I was there the day you hatched! You are strong and lovely. You look different because of your heritage. Kappa descended from sea creatures that look like mortals only with fish tails. The ma-meido were very powerful creatures and were sought out for their beauty by humans! I'll admit it is very rare for one such as yourself to be born, but do not base your opinions upon the words of people who have never left this swamp! You must learn that true beauty is not here!" Jaken reached up to his daughter's face. She knelt and let him express his words with touch. Jaken cupped her face. "It matters not what people think of your outside! What is in here!" He poked her forehead, then her chest above her heart, "And here! That is what matters and one day there will be a mate for you that finds both of those so beautiful that the outside will not matter!" Jaken screeched out his little speech his face burning with his outrage. Ren could not help but laugh. She blinked her tears away and smiled.

"You are special my little Ren."

"Momma! I'm not little anymore." Ren argued.

"Don't sass your mother!" Both looked up to see a strong demon smiling at them.

"Papa!" Ren smiled and stood so she could hug her father. She kissed his cheek and hugged him, "I missed you papa!"

"Hai, and I missed you little one," he gave her a hearty squeeze lifting her from the ground. He put her down and held her at arm's length, "You have been crying again? Tell me what fool has hurt my precious girl and I will flog the life out of them!"

"You get the whip and I'll hold her down then," Jaken snapped still a little angry at his child for belittling herself.

"Eh?" Gamamaru looked confused between his mate and their child, "What's this?"

"I'm sorry, Papa, sorry Momma. I know I should be proud of myself," She frowned her eyes shimmered with new tears as she pushed past her father.

Jaken signed, "The child thinks so little of herself." Gamamaru scooped up Jaken giving him a fierce hug, "Don't worry I will have a talk with her. I promise." He kissed Jaken with a passion that left the kappa blushing.

"I'm glad you are home," Jaken gave him a light peck. All this time and still shy as ever, "How did negotiations with the humans go?"

* * *

><p>…After the upheaval with the grass lands there was a power vacuum and Sesshomaru had appointed Gamamaru to take charge of the area until a proper governor could by placed. The farmers had been complaining that rogue demons were attacking their villages and destroying their crops and killing their livestock. They refused to pay their tribute to Lord Sesshomaru. They felt that their rights and needs were being over looked. Instead of simply destroying the problem villages like some of his higher ranking men suggested he negotiated with the humans. Their men set up patrols of the fields and exterminated the wild demons that kept attacking human settlements The humans agreed to pay tribute at the next quarter, unfortunately there was precious little left for them this season because the demons had eaten much of their food and ruined what they could not devour. Gamamaru struck a deal with the humans. The people would be allowed to harvest fish and wild plants from the swamp to feed their families until such time as their crops recovered. They were surprisingly agreeable to this plan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everything went fine the villages are each sending in ten men to fish and forage for food. They will be restricted to a small area that is plentiful enough for the three hundred or so villagers that need food, some of our laborers will assist them." Jaken nodded in appreciation.<p>

"They won't be coming here though will they?" He asked his Lord Husband.

Jaken did not care if they were on good terms with humans he did not trust most men near his children. The only human that was welcome to visit and come in contact with their brood was Rin, and she adored the young ones. She claimed to have a new favorite each time she visited. She justified this statement saying that each new batch was cuter than the last, but all were precious. The last time Rin visited she and Ren struck up a strong friendship and they corresponded often.

That was how Jaken learned much of the news about Rin and of His beloved former master. Sesshomaru had visited once, it was when Ren was an infant. He had not made the time since then and Jaken understands what with his responsibilities and the upheavals in hierarchy under his station have left him extremely busy.

Sesshomaru did send gifts, and Rin often was the one to bring them, with help of a few dozen servants that is. Sesshomaru had a custom crib made for Ren when he had visited, and each child got another similar they actually ran out of room for them and soon the older ones were given to servants. Then there was the clothes, gifts of kimonos and other garments for Jaken, and his children. Ren had dozens of beautiful kimonos to wear but she hated them because the taunting only got worse when she was dressed in finery. She tended to prefer a simple yuketa with short hamaka; they were made of coarse brown linen much like Jaken's clothes had been when he was a vassal. She would have worn longer pants but they got in her way when swimming. She tended to do a lot of swimming with her younger siblings…

* * *

><p>Ren went to her room that she shared with her three eldest younger siblings. Triplets named, Mizuka, Mizuki, and Mizuko. They were identical and looked much like Jaken. The three were highly favored and had marriage proposals already even though they were only fifteen and physically looked about eight in human years. The three were very prim and proper ladies, having a governess (which was also Ren's). The female toad demon let Ren run wild seeing no point in training up such an unsightly thing to be a princess. Ren, though secretly hurt, was glad because she much rather would be studying sword play and fighting with the boys, and some of the more dominant females. Ren was a scrapper and could match any male her age blow for blow. The boys didn't hold back on her despite her delicate looking frame. She was not, to their standards feminine at all with her long thin arms and legs and her narrow waist.<p>

Ren stripped off her wet things and dried off with a towel, she took a comb to her long purple curls as she rung the excess water out of them. She was the only one of her peers that had need of a comb. Gamamaru had one made custom out of mother of pearl he had commissioned from an oyster demon. It was beautiful and there was a smaller set of matching pearl combs meant to pin her hair up. She wondered often why such things of beauty were wasted on her but it made her father happy to see her wearing them so she tried to whenever he was around. She pinned up her hair and dressed for dinner.

* * *

><p>Dinner was always a lively event with Gamamaru, Jaken and their brood of nearly two dozen children. The tadpoles were already fed earlier and were even proficient at catching their own meals, with adult supervision of course. Ren found her way to the family dining hall which was nearly as large as the formal dining hall that was used to entertain dignitaries. It was more simply furnished with a long low table and soft cushions, the walls were painted a soft crème color there were no paper screens due the tendency of molding. The palace of the marshlands was a vast underground network carved from solid bedrock. It was clean and dry enough to accommodate a non-amphibious demon comfortably but the air was always slightly damp. All of the silks in the palace were made from demon moth silk and thus impervious to mildew and decay, but any important documents had to be kept in an airtight container. Gamamaru's father had commissioned a case be made out of adamantite it had a seal placed upon it to be water tight and could only be opened by the one who carried the seal of the marshlands. It was made by afamous oyster demon named Hosenki who just happened to be the father of the demon that made Ren's combs.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaken was quite unhappy this evening because none other than Satoshi Toru was seated with them at their supposedly intimate family dinner. Jaken was on one side of Gamamaru trying to ignore the heated glances sent his way by Satoishi who was seated on Gamamaru's other side. The children were seated except most notably Ren. The only seat unoccupied was next to Satoshi. Jaken did not like the idea of any of his children sitting next to that lecher.<p>

* * *

><p>Ren gazed at the table. She was not any happier about the seating arrangement than her mother. Ren hated Satoshi and was one of the few that saw through his slick appearance. Sure he was handsome, she had to admit that. He has sleek smooth blue green skin, large emerald green eyes that were ringed with sapphire. He was large and muscular. There were rumors that the frog had a string of lovers both male and female, and that he had even had dominant lovers submit to him.<p>

On his part he was not interested in Ren he had made his feelings for her clear when she was younger. He made a point to tell her just how repulsive he thought her to be and even went as far as to threaten her.

* * *

><p>…Once when she had been roaming the palace she accidentally bumped into him from behind. He had said, "If you ever lay your ugly hands on my person again I will cut them off. You are a freak and I do not know why your parents did not have you killed when you were an infant. Most would be ashamed to acknowledge your existence, but your foolish father is PROUD of you! You bearer is far too beautiful to have spawned something so vile. Perhaps your father got drunk and fucked a cow one night. He is a fool to think you are worth such finery." He punctuated his rant by shoving her to the ground and tearing her kimono in the process. He turned and waked away still very angry…<p>

* * *

><p>Ren was too frightened then to tell her parents and now too ashamed over the whole thing so she pretended it never happened. She walked into the room holding her head high. Satoshi watched her entering the room with a light smile on his face. She thought that odd since he usually just ignored her or sent her looks of disgust. Today he smiled. His eyes traveled up and down her frame critically as if deciding whether he could make use of her body or looking for weak points in a torture victim.<p>

* * *

><p>Gamamaru was oblivious to the charged vibe in the room as Ren sent an angry glare at the large male. She took her seat daintily and pretended the male was not next to her.<p>

The food was served. Gamamaru and Satoshi spoke jovially over plates of raw sashimi and fish eggs. Ren picked at her fish with her chopsticks and looked across the table to her mother who was trying to enjoy his favorite dish of caviar spread on raw tuna. Ren noticed Satoshi glancing at her mother with an unpleasant look of want in his eyes and she grew angry. She was about to say something when her father cleared his throat.

"Quiet down my children, I have an announcement to make." Ren scowled at Satoshi who had turned to look at her as her father stood to make his announcement"

"Satoshi Toru has agreed to be mated to Marasuki Ren…when she comes of age of course!" he laughed jovially. Ren choked on the piece of fish that had lodged itself in her throat. It just wouldn't go down. Jaken who had been sipping on a wine made from grapes sprayed the red liquid across the table.

"WHAT?" He screeched, "ABSLOUTLY NOT! NO DAUGHTER…or son…OF MINE IS GOING TO BE MATED TO…TO-TO HIM!" Jaken pointed an accusing finger toward the frog demon. Satoshi didn't flinch as a hand soaked in wine flicked red droplets onto his face. He let his tongue slide out and lick his lips clean.

* * *

><p>Satoshi really didn't care what the pretty little kappa thought. Submissives were only good for fucking and sucking off their dominant, in his opinion; besides only Gamamaru had a say in the fate of his offspring. Jaken was just a bearer. A highly attractive barer, Satoshi had to admit, but still just a pretty hole for fucking. He didn't want Marasuki Ren for his mate he thought her beyond unattractive and he would certainly only mate with her for children. He could keep his lovers and give Ren a guest room to sleep in.<p>

Ren was just a political tool, and apparently Jaken knew this. By the looks of it the young maiden to whom he was betrothed also suspected.

Satoshi had a satisfied smirk on his face, as he watched the kappa get worked up throwing his fit. He almost let a sinister chuckle slip through his lips, but then there was a sharp burning pain in his side.

In a rage, Jaken launched himself over the table and buried one of his bamboo chopsticks into the larger demon's side. Satoshi was seeing red and had to bite his tongue not to do or say anything stupid. He pulled the splintered and broken piece of bamboo out of his flesh and covered the thickly bleeding wound with his hand. He left before things got out of hand...

* * *

><p>...He looked back at the scene glaring at the beautiful creature writhing in Gamamaru's arms. Despite his anger he became aroused at the sight of an angry Jaken. He barely noticed the young demoness brush past him as she ran out of the room. He didn't care that she was upset and crying. He was angry in fact. The ungrateful bitch should be honored that he would lower himself to even look upon her ugliness. He shook his head he had things to do. He headed to the infirmary to get treated then he had to find a convenient fuck to get rid of his straining erection…<p>

* * *

><p>…Ren ran blindly through the halls to her room she threw herself on to her futon. She did not want to be mated to some vile frog who thought of her as a monstrosity. She would never be happy. She cried until her eyes were painful. Finally she fell into an uneasy sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>…Jaken was livid, how dare those two conspire without asking Ren or even him? Had his husband lost his mind? Once Satoshi was out of Jaken's sight he had calmed enough that Gamamaru felt it was safe to release his lover. Gamamaru put his hand on the kappa's shoulder, "I know you are upset, but you should be happy, now we can rest assured that our daughter will have a mate." Jaken jerked away from the larger demon and glared at him. It was a rare moment when the small demon could not find words to express his anger. Jaken stormed out and left a confused lord and nineteen of their children staring after him.<p>

Gamamaru looked at his brood, "What are you gawking at? Finish your meals and then go to bed!" He left his children in care of his servants. Fights had not been an uncommon occurrence in his marriage to Jaken but this one felt…different. Jaken was never one to back down or leave until a fight was hashed out. The little kappa had a fiery spirit and loved giving a good verbal lashing. Their best sex always happened after a heated argument, but this time he went to his and Jaken's bed chambers and there was no seething little kappa to greet him with angry glares or screams of outrage…

* * *

><p>…Jaken went where he was needed most. His husband was an idiot. Their daughter had her future sold out from under her. Jaken found Ren face down on her futon. Her light snoring the only clue that she was still alive. Jaken gently nudged his daughter and she rolled over in her sleep. Her face was red from crying with dried tear stains trailing over her cheeks. Jaken climbed into bed with his daughter and hugged her. Ren cracked an eye open sleepily and smiled sadly at her mother. Jaken let Ren hug him like a teddy bear as she let more silent tears fall. He fell asleep in his child's arms taking as much comfort as he was giving.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Coming of Age too Soon

Here is the squeal to Poor Jaken.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this story.

No chapter specific warnings just some drama and maybe a touch of angst.

* * *

><p>The Subservient Princess<p>

Chapter 2: Coming of Age too Soon

* * *

><p>It took a week of pleading for Gamamaru to get Jaken back into their bed chambers, but the little Kappa was still giving him the silent treatment and he could forget about sex or any physical contact what-so-ever. Jaken made that clear the first night back with Gamamaru, when the toad laid his hand on the Kappa's shoulder. Jaken bit him. He bit hard enough to drawl blood and then left the room in a huff.<p>

* * *

><p>Ren was not fairing so well. She was miserable and didn't leave her room. Her siblings were no help. The three Mizu's were all atwitter telling Ren how lucky she was to have such a handsome male as her intended. "Especially seeing as you are so homely…no offense of course!" Mizuko spoke then quickly clapped her hands over her spoiled mouth and batted her eye lashes in embarrassment.<p>

She could finally take no more of the verbal jibes and headed out into the halls of the vast underground networks that were her home and her father's palace. She intended to go seek comfort where no judgment would lye and no words of false comfort would be spoken. She intended to see the young fry. They would swim around her and cuddle and coo adorably and she could forget for the time being that her fate had been sealed by her well-meaning but mislead father.

Today was not her day as none other than the bastard himself stepped out of a connecting tunnel blocking her way. "Satoshi Toru," Ren bowed her purple ringlets cascaded over her face as she lowered herself in mock of respect.

She snapped back up standing up straight and tall, she was his equal in height and she wasn't about to be intimidated. She moved to go around the big lug of a demon, but he wasn't about to let her leave. His arm shot out and blocked her path. "Excuse me Satoshi-sama I wish to pass," Ren growled.

"Oh no, my young hime you and I need to speak about our nuptials. I think you are quite old enough to be bread. He appraised her body. To him she was not at all desirable but the thought of dominating such a strong female did excite him. He felt aroused and the thought of putting the bitch in her place excited him. He grabbed her arm, "You and I are going to speak to Lord Gamamaru, with the new season you will be mine to rule, and I'll make good use of that haughty mouth of yours." He began dragging the female back the way she had come toward the living quarters of the lord and his family.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" She kicked his shin and he yelped. Ren took the opportunity to flee.

Satoshi cursed the maiden and marched to the lord's chambers to speak to the older male. He would ensure that the little upstart got her comeuppance in his bed chambers by the next full moon…

* * *

><p>…Pond weeds of a strangely purple hue swayed as a tadpole demon darted in and out. Long slender fingers poked out of the hollow in the sunken log that these strange plants seemed to grow from. A little belly was attacked with tickles and a head and shoulders popped up out of the hole. Ren smiled as the little one wriggled and laughed out little bubbles. She let her prey escape from her tickle torture and swam out of the log joining the young fry who all decided it was time to tackle big sister and get her some payback. Tiny webbed fingers grasped at her skin and tickled. Ren began laughing and squirming until it ended in an all-out wrestling match. Ren was the victor and had five little ones in a bear hug.<p>

She heard someone plunging into the water. Ren saw a figure that was shadowed by the back lighting, but she recognized her mother's form. Jaken swam down to her brood and indicated that she needed to talk to Ren she and her momma gathered the brood and put them in their nest with a promise of hunting for lunch very soon.

Jaken and Ren surface together and sat at the waters edge. Ren turned away to wring her dripping hair out. Jaken gave a quick shake. Neither seemed uncomfortable to be sitting in dripping clothes.

"So what did you need of me, momma?" Ren asked.

Jaken frowned, "That beast Satoshi Toru."

"Don't tell me about him he stopped me in the hall earlier," Ren made a disgusted face and frowned.

"He spoke to your father trying to convince him that you and he should be mated before the next moon."

Ren's mouth fell open as a stupefied look covered her face. She clapped her jaw shut, "I will not!"

"You have no say in the matter I am sorry child," Jaken reached up to cup her heart shaped face as tears formed in her eyes.

"Can't you do anything? Please Momma," Ren begged. She knew the only being capable of influencing her father was her mother, but Jaken gave a defeated sigh. "I tried, I'm sorry but he has the notion in his head that, that bastard will be a good match for you."

"No," Ren got up and ran. Jaken called after his child. He wished there was something he could do for his first born. His little heart ached for her and his head hurt. He had wracked his brains and nothing short of sending her child away came to mind…

* * *

><p>…Satoshi sat impatiently as the lord contemplated his proposal. "I do not think it is wise to marry her so young. She is but a child yet."<p>

"Sire she has reached her maturity," Satoshi informed, "I can smell it. She will experience her first breeding period with in the next moon."

Gamamaru frowned. He rather hated the thought of his daughter growing up so fast. He really thought she would have a few more years as a maiden when he had made the arrangements with the young solider. Alas he could be correct. Maturation of mixed demons can sometimes be unpredictable. The girl was so human looking and she resembled a child of thirteen or fourteen years. If he remembered correctly that was the age that human girls often matured into womanhood. Those humans have no qualms with impregnating females of such a tender age. He didn't like it however. Unfortunately it seemed that Ren's betrothed was very eager to have her bearing his young soon. He grunted noncommittally, "We will see. By the next full moon if she is ready to bear eggs then we will discuss the marriage. Until then my daughter is a maiden and she shall remain one I do not care if you long to have her." The lord warned.

Satoshi almost chuckled at the foolish old toad. He thought he actually wanted to bed the ugly demoness. Well he did wish to breed her and make her fat with his fertilized eggs, but only for the promise of lordship when the old toad would die.

* * *

><p>…Etsuko frowned as she managed to over hear the Lord's conversation with the upstart. Her poor deluded lord failed to see the frog for what he was, power hungry. She waited a few seconds then knocked upon his chamber door.<p>

"Enter," the lord called. Etsuko walked in and bowed low to the lord and chose to completely ignore the frog, "What do you need of me Etsuko?" Gamamaru smiled at his head servant and trusted friend. She glanced sideways at the frog before speaking.

"Oh, hm, you may go Satoshi-san," He offered his lesser a parting smile. Etsuko kept her presence low until she heard the door shutting behind her.

"Get up off the floor," with good natured impatience, He urged her to raise her head as an equal. Etsuko turned quickly and spat a sticky wad of her epoxy like saliva at the door. It made a loud bang and an angry grunt came from the other side. "Forgive me lord, but I do believe there wasss an annoying insssect buzzing about your door." She projected her voice toward the door where that had thick ooze now dripping off it. The salamander moved to the door and smoothed the stuff into the cracks, "Good now if that upssstart wantsss to lisssten in he might asss well dig a hole under the door." She dusted her hands which were actually clean as her body reabsorbed the residue. "Honessstly lord?" She now sounded exasperated with her master she would never have used this tone in front of anyone else, but between her, Jaken and their lord it was well known who held the most respect for whom. Etsuko was a wise female and had never steered her lord down the wrong path. She had hoped to veer the lord from such a colossal mistake, but the sneaky frog had gotten to the lord whilst out on the field of battle. He connived his way into a position that smacked of the eventual usurping of power.

Worse than that the Frog was the worst kind of philanderer. He had spawn from half a dozen submissive demons and one shamed dominant that was forced to step down from his duties as a commanding officer for becoming a bearer.

It wasn't that there was shame I being a dominant that bore young, but bearers were not usually allowed to serve in battle much less a leadership position. It certainly isn't the case that those who can bear young aren't valued, dominants can be bearers and live proudly …But to become impregnated when battle loomed over head was a very frowned upon thing.

Etsuko was one of the rare female dominants. Her intended was her twin brother whom had been killed protecting her even though he was a natural submissive. In battle submissive were like the pawns on the chess board and the leaders had to be naturally dominant (in most cases) but bearers were never allowed to fight because their offspring are more important than their prowess on the battle field.

She was not a worrier thought she could have been a strategist with her brains, but she was a valued servant and the only dominant allowed in close proximity to Jaken when the lord was not with him. He trusted her with his most prized and beloved Jaken.

Etsuko had lost all interest in any form of romance when her beloved brother was killed. She lamented him but made the most out of her life helping in tending to the young and loving them like she would have her own brood. More often than not the Lord felt like a scolded but well-loved child coming out of discussions where the she demon felt he had done wrong. He could tell by the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice today he was going to feel the sharp end of her tongue.

"Ssssatoshi Toru is a ssscoundrel and a rogue. He only wantsss your daughter for a political ladder. Sssire, I fear what will become of her onccce he getsss what he truly wantsss!" Etsuko raised her voice and pinned him with a fiery glare, "Not onccce did it ever occur to you that Ren might NOT want to marry him Sssire? Hm?" Etusko growled.

"Etsuko please calm yourself. Ren is young and she doesn't know what she wants she isn't ready for that kind of decision. She-"

Etsuko balked, "Ssso you decided to take that decccisssion from her, but it doesssn't occur to my great lord that ssshe is TOO YOUNG for this marriage! Ssshe cries herself to sssleep at night you know my lord!"

"Oh," Gamamaru frowned, "Perhaps it is nerves."

"Yesss ssshe isss nervousss about marrying a man whom ssshe hatesss and whom openly insssultsss her in front of ssservantsss and even my lord's missstressss Jaken."

"Why would not Jaken have told me this?" Gamamaru looked confused.

"I believe he did," She smirked down at his bandaged hand. Then her expression morphed from haughty to imploring, "Pleassse sssire, reconsssider thisss foolissshnessss."

"I cannot. Satoshi-san and I have already signed a marriage contract. There isn't anything I can do to break it under our lord's law."

She frowned, "Then take thisss matter to Lord Sssesssshomaru!"

"I will not," He pounded his desk angrily; "I stand by my decision! Ren will grow more comfortable with the idea of marriage after having time to get used to it."

Etsuko bowed curtly, "May I take my leave my lord?"

"Yes, yes, you may go Etsuko," He sighed fitfully as he turned away from the red salamander demon and back to his paperwork. She touched the door and absorbed all of the secretion back into her skin. She left without looking back. Her lord would grow to regret this decision, but it would be the poor innocent child that would be paying dearly for her father's pigheadedness.


	3. Chapter 3: Away She Fled

Here is the squeal to Poor Jaken.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this story.

Here is the squeal to Poor Jaken

* * *

><p>The Subservient Princess<p>

Chapter 3: Away She Fled

* * *

><p>Lord Sesshomaru hated to admit any weakness. This Sesshomaru…this perfect being…was lonely. His daughter had finally been joined and mated in a human ceremony to a prince. He was in appearance close to the lord in age, though he was hardly more than a child in the Lord's eyes. But this was a family that had served the Lords of the West even in times of trial. Though he had held distain for their race (which he no longer harbors) he admired their loyalty. Even once the great Tiacho no Inu had fallen they stayed loyal.<p>

The human is a good and honorable man. Sesshomaru's ancestors had entrusted a small parcel of land to their clan's care and it had always been a bountiful producer of crops. They always paid their tribute, and yes Rin had fallen in love with the Lord's son. She was very happy though she wrote her Lord Sesshomaru often of how she missed him; she was no longer his to take care of. She was with pup…pregnant…with the prince's child.

The lord sat at his desk reading her letter once more. He frowned. "With child," He said in a way which seemed to seal fate. He imagined her pregnancy. Human women, even those in the high standards of wealth she lived among, were in danger. Pregnancy took the lives of young mothers. Most humans were mated and "pupped" long before now.

Her mate was younger than she by a few years. He knew because the announcement for his birth arrived after he had brought the young girl to his palace to live after that vile creature Naraku was slain. His little Rin was about 29 or 30 years old, he could not be entirely certain because she did not know her own age. But he guessed she was about eight when he recovered her from death. He supposed going by that she would be twenty years old from her second birth. The demon's hand went to Tenseiga's hilt instinctively. He was grateful for this sword he once thought useless. It sang for the child's life, and he knows now selfishly he would use it again and again to save his little girl were she to fall, if he could resurrect her he would, but if her husband failed her so gravely he would slay the man with his claws and feast on his blood. As he thought of these possibilities his eyes flicked red and his yoki flared. He let go of the sword and stood from his desk. His fine silks flowed around his gracious person.

He started to turn and leave his office when a golden scroll caught his eye it had the Swamp lord's stamp upon the gilded paper. He sat not letting his exasperation escape him. He supposed the toad was just sending news of the grassy plains he was given temporary charge of. That was something also…He thought of Jaken. Sesshomaru really missed his retainer. Jaken was annoying, but loyal to a fault. The little kappa would have seen to little matters such as these. Sesshomaru noted the timing of the scroll. He opened it and saw that there were two papers one was a detailed report on the satisfactory outcome of their negotiation with the human lords. The other however caught his eye. Gamamaru's eldest daughter was to be betrothed. But she could not be more than a child. That was odd. Sesshomaru felt this did not seem right. But he read on. Marusaki Ren would marry Satoshi Toru upon her maturity into adulthood.

Sesshomaru did not generally stick his nose into his underlings' personal lives but when it was deemed necessary. This one had caught the lord's attention however, and for the wrong reasons. There were complaints made of his philandering, drinking, gambling and causing fights to break out. Was Gamamaru ignorant of these things as well or merely turning a blind eye to it all?

Sometimes it is difficult to see something if you are too close to it. The great Daiyouki understood this having not appreciated the people he truly cared about until he had lost them. The toad was generally a good leader and well liked. He had a political genius, an excellent advisor, or a mixture of both; but in this he was mistaken. Sesshomaru had also heard the tales of the homely princess. He felt pity (yes true pity) for the girl; knowing that Jaken was considered to be a great beauty he mentally cringed at the thought. He had seen the child upon her first year and he remembered big green eyes and a halo of lavender curls. She had been an adorable infant. Oh how Rin fussed over the girl. Rin had cuddled her and cooed and was so excited to learn that she was to be called Ren.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Look Master Jaken has a baby!" She had said, "Oh she is so sweet and guess what they called her! They called her Ren almost my name!"

Sesshomaru was only depressing himself thinking of it. Alas he needed to respond to the lower lord about his report and mark his approval of the mating. He decided that this evening it could wait he wanted to go for a walk among the cherry blossoms and think.

* * *

><p>Ren tore into her room, her sisters huffed. She ignored them and scrambled for her things. She had little time as she intended to escape before night fall.<p>

"What are you doing?" Mizuko questioned her.

Ren froze, "I…I'm taking some of my things to wash." She hoped her sisters believed her as she did often do her own washing.

Mizuko rolled her eyes, "Why not have the servants do that?"

Ren straightened her back and answered, "Because some of us actually enjoy doing a little work." She swiped her jewelry box and stuffed it in her sack. She walked out and her sisters went back to pampering themselves.

She quietly walked out of the cave systems and headed from the murky waters into the direction of the nearest stream that fed the wet lands. Her plan was to stick with the story of washing her things if she was spotted. She was lucky that there were no patrols due to pass by that stream. Once she was certain that no one had seen her she removed a dress from her things and began ripping the fabric. She scrubbed mud on the expensive fabric in hopes of disguising herself. She drew the once fine, unspoiled kimono over her head she wrapped the long garment over her body forming a makeshift cloak. She hid her face well knowing it would be safer to hide her malformed body and face from the world.

Then she began her long trek deeper into the western territories. She had no plan further then hiding in the mountains perhaps taking a job as a servant. She could do chores, wash, tend young, she even knew how to catch and cook fish.

* * *

><p>Ren walked all the day; even as her delicate webbed feet began to ache and call for her to stop and rest. She continued to walk until it was nearly night fall. That was when she noticed the feeling of being followed. She looked over her shoulder. She saw nothing, but she decided it might be a good idea to find a place to hole up in for the night. She knew little of the outside world but she was a smart girl and knew that a single female demon would be very vulnerable at night time. She moved from the beaten path into the forest. That feeling of being followed never left her, so she broke into a run not realizing what a bad idea that would be until she tripped on an upturned root. She fell dropping her things. She scrambled for them and backed into the tangled roots of a gnarled looking old tree.<p>

Her eyes widened in the dying light as she heard her follower, make that followers, approached. She held her breath. It was a group, they walked past her. She watched them pass.

Five rough looking humans, they were carrying blades and two carried torches. The one at the head of the group turned, "Did you see where the wench ran?"

"Sorry Boss," A shorter wiry looking man answered for the group, "She ran in here. I saw it, she must have gotten away. "

The one who was obviously the leader scowled, "Damn! It's getting dark we need to go 'fore the demons get Ideas, they'll tear the bitch to pieces 'fore we can get her," He spat in Ren's general direction. She cringed as it seemed she looked right into his eyes. It was very dim and he didn't seem to notice her. She forced her body to still itself. The men left quickly. They were just human but she doubted she could have fended off five full grown men. Once she was sure they were not coming back she relaxed. Until that moment she had not realized how tired she was. She leaned into the cool soil and the cradling roots, dozing off. She clutched her pack tightly. As she slept, tears began to form in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Headstrong

Here is the squeal to Poor Jaken.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this story.

* * *

><p>The Subservient Princess<p>

Chapter 4: Headstrong

* * *

><p>In the twilight hours Jaken went in search of his eldest daughter to comfort her. He entered her shared rooms where his three Mizus were chatting and eating from a platter of delicacies.<p>

"Good evening momma!" The triplets all chimed happily. Jaken loved all his children but he wanted to shake his head in shame at how spoiled his second brood had turned out. They were favored by the servants as they were heralded as great beauties. They all looked rather more like their mother with large eyes that were gold flecked with green and brown, no hair to speak of and miniscule bodies covered in green skin. Not one of them batted an eye seeing their mother in his distressed state.

"Have you three seen your sister Ren?" He squeaked out the question in his high pitched voice.

"No mother," They chorused in response. Then Mizuko spoke up, "Not since she came to fetch her clothes to be washed." The young female tapped her chin in contemplation, "She may be gone a while momma, she took quite a lot of her clothes."

Jaken nodded numbly, "Ok girls…do not spoil your dinner eating all of that." He motioned toward the platter which held pickled fish innards and caviar (two things he himself could consume for hours if he allowed himself). The kappa turned from his children quietly and left.

Outside the room his composure fell He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him until he spotted a trusted guard, "Ryota!" The demon stopped mid-pace and turned toward his lord's mate. The blue frog demon frowned. He knew his master's mate was dramatic but over the years he had learned the difference between Jaken's little dramas and true emergencies. Jaken was too distressed to over play his grief he was tense and sure in his movements as he caught up with the guard.

"Have ye seen my eldest? I cannot find Ren," Jaken asked desperately.

"No my lord," The frog spoke honestly.

"Oh," Jaken sighed fretfully.

"The princess is quite self-sufficient and I am sure she is wise enough to return to the palace once night falls," He tried to assure the kappa. Jaken shook his head. He knew that his daughter took more after her father then after himself. She was headstrong and flighty. Outside of a battle field Gamamaru could be quite impulsive. His courtship of Jaken had been evidence enough of that. Jaken thanked the gods that he had Etsuko. The salamander turned out to be a brilliant advisor. After her betrothed was killed she threw herself into her work to ease the pain of her loss. She could not help but stick her nose into affairs of state as she was cleaning the lord's chambers and the headstrong toad was surprisingly accepting of her advice as even he recognized a genius when he saw one.

Ren was also quite capable of flying off the handle and Jaken feared that she would run from this trial that her father foolishly had set for her. Marasuki Ren was not aware of the outside world; by human standards she was quite fair. Jaken feared what would become of her. On one occasion when sailors had docked in their ports to trade she had been seen by the men. Ren has no idea that there had been a thwarted kidnapping attempt on her. The men lusted after the princess for her beauty. Ren would go into a world where her looks would be appreciated, coveted and fought over. She was still a child and the things she would possibly endure frightened the kappa.

Being shunned and mistreated much of her life Ren would find herself the object of lust and perhaps love. The latter would not be bad if Jaken only knew his daughter would be safe. It looked as if history might repeat itself with his daughter. Jaken shook his head, "No I fear she has run off. She is upset…Please send some guards out, but keep quiet about it."

"Yes my lord," Ryota gave a sharp nod, "I will call only my most trusted men." He bowed and left the kappa to think.

* * *

><p>Ren shivered. Sometimes being warm blooded was such a bother. She had woken in a strange place frightened. She recalled where she was and why, but that did nothing to comfort her. The forest was quiet though the wind blew and leaves rustled. Compared to the swap it was practically silent. She missed the frog song that would lull her into peaceful dreams. Her warm bed with soft furs and her sisters mumbling and sleep talk. She sniffed and felt a large tear roll down her nose. She wanted to go home…then her thoughts turned to Satoshi Toru she nearly growled. There was no way she could return. She refused to marry such vile demon. She may be ugly but she has her self-respect to think of, if not her happiness.<p>

She clutched her ruined kimono tighter for warmth and settled back into the tree roots she would endure and find a way to survive. She decided it would be best to stay off the main roads to avoid people. Ren allowed herself to slip back into a light slumber…

* * *

><p>Ryota was starting to worry over the young princess there was no sign of her. His men had come up empty handed. It did not help that they were tracking her through the water and that nobody seems to have seen her leave.<p>

He really did not want to return with no news, but it was too dark to see properly and he feared his men might get ambushed by some hungry nocturnal demon. He called them back, "Men! We must return to the palace. We can continue the search in the morning, but remember on the orders of Lord Jaken not a word must be spoken of this." The guards all nodded. Many of them sported looks of worry. It was true that the princess was scorned by some for her looks. While to them she was no beauty there were many who loved the princess for her kindness and strong work ethic. If something ill were to befall her there would be a great cry of sorrow from the swamp lands.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru returned to the peaceful palace of the west. One would think he would enjoy the stillness and lack of activity (aside from the occasional servant). …But something in him missed the chaos of having a human child, and the theatrics of his former vassal. The two whom were absent left a hollow feeling in the great lord. He seated himself at his large desk looking at the papers lying there waiting for a seal or a signature. He was almost so bored that he would welcome a fight from his half-brother. Now that thought got him to his feet. Perhaps he had been sitting about too long. The powerful demon had not patrolled his lands in over a year. That chore was far overdue. He would leave this instant. He stopped and rang his head servant. A simpering mixed breed cat demon slinked up to the lord's chambers.<p>

"You called me lord?" The feline purred.

"I will be departing to patrol the border Terumi," He spoke tersely.

"Yes me lord," She bowed and stepped aside. He passed her gracefully. That was all the orders she needed she would maintain the house and have everything ready for the Daiyoki's return day or night…


	5. Chapter 5: The Lecherous Monk

Here is the squeal to Poor Jaken.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. InuYasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this story.

* * *

><p>The Subservient Princess<p>

Chapter 5: The Lecherous Monk

* * *

><p>Dawn broke and the forest was alight with life once again. Ren shivered in her sleep. Her hot breaths turned to vapor in the chill of the morning. Then she bolted up from the tree roots. Her Kimono had become entangled in them and seemed to be caught. She dropped her knapsack on the ground and began to disentangle the ruined fabric. She really didn't want to have to ruin another one so soon. She had actually hoped to sell some of them to help get her further from home.<p>

She didn't feel the eyes on her dark skin. Eyes traced the contours of her long, mostly bare legs and slender delicate arms. A snapping twig soon alerted her to her company.

Ren released the fabric and scrambled for her other things suddenly the muddy silk seemed much less important than just leaving. She could hide in the woods where no one would come upon her ugly form. She bent to pick up the pack unknowingly enticing the watcher to come closer.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me Miss," A deep young voice called. Ren straightened. The voice did not sound threatening at all…rather it sounded friendly. She heard a smile in the voice. The voice sounded again, "I was wondering if you might do me the honor of bearing my child."<p>

Ren scoffed. She turned only to find herself faced with a human monk. He was taller than her and probably tall for a human, as far as she knew. His hair was light brown and cut short except a small lock which was tied back. His eyes were dark and he wore the garb of a monk and carried a golden staff.

The man gasped and his eyes studied her face. His smile fell for a second but then he renewed it. She, he saw, was not a mortal woman but a demoness. Still she was breathtaking in her loveliness.

"Please leave me monk," Ren asked in a haughty tone that was more bravado than attitude. She did not wish to be purified. Then she saw him inspecting her person with his eyes she huffed, "I do not wish to be mocked by a human…or purified by one either," She added quietly.

"Oh," He grinned and backed up a step, "Well my father instructed me that demons should only ever be attacked if they are harming an innocent. You do not look like you wish me harm. You are very pretty you know. My parents are friends with demons…Perhaps you have heard of the great hanyou InuYasha?" He asked. That name carried clout with it many places now. InuYasha was almost as revered as his brother.

Ren had heard stories of the Inu half-brother to the great Daiyoki of the west. But as her momma put it he was just a pathetic half-breed. Rin on the other hand said he was strong and almost as strong as her lord. She had heard of his boundless strength and heroism. Though Jaken had mellowed out over the last twenty years he still detested the half-demon.

Ren on the other hand admired InuYasha. He had been unwanted like she felt much of the time. She had often wished she could strike out on her own, and see the world. She knew she was not to be compared in strength to the great inu demons but she wanted to be strong.

Ren nodded, "I have heard tales of him."

The man nodded. Then he paused and began to rub his chin, "Are you traveling all alone Miss?"

Ren didn't answer right away.

"Ah," He knocked himself on the head, "Forgive my rudeness I was just so stunned by your beauty. My name is Ken'Ichi." He bowed.

"Ren," the girl answered tersely.

"May I inquire as to what such a lovely creature as yourself is doing out here all alone?" He straightened up.

Ren frowned, "That is my business, and you can stop spouting lies to me now."

"What lie have I spoken," He only smiled at her.

"Stop calling me…beautiful," The word was spat from her mouth like it tasted bad. It was a bitter and sore subject to her. Humans may be "lesser" beings according to her mother but she knew they were not stupid, well not all of them.

"That is no lie miss. You are hardly plain. …Such striking hair and such vibrant jade eyes…Your skin is like dark silk," The monk waxed poetic and his eyes almost seemed to glaze over as a lecherous smile crept upon his face. Ren backed up a step. The monk's aura shifted from serene to one of arousal.

"You must allow me to escort you Miss Ren," Ken'Ichi smiled and crossed his arms letting the staff rest in the crook of his left arm, "I insist…at the very least until we reach my parents village. It is but a few hours walk from here. The young man's smile softened, "You would be welcome to lodge with my family for the evening."

"Which way is this village?" Ren queried with her guard still up.

"A few miles southwest," He answered her. Ren thought about it. It was not like she had a specific destination to go…as long as it was away from that bastard Satoshi.

"Fine," Ren agreed then added, "But if you think of touching me or purifying me I promise to rip out your throat before you get the chance." She made her threat more concrete by letting loose her youki, just a bit. Her eyes changed from green to red and her hair bristled. The monk shuddered just a bit. Ren called her inner demon back and it was all hidden. Ken'Ichi wondered if he should have not just purified her, but he never sensed any true threat, he could tell that she would only defend herself if necessary and not attack unprovoked.

They walked and the monk kept his tongue. This she-demon was no ordinary demon. She seemed regal, but at the same time very down to earth. She was not vain though by the gods and goddesses she had every right to be conceited. Ren shouldered her pack and kept sneaking glances at the human. He was being awfully quiet. Not like her only human friend. Rin was always talking and bubbly and happy. Ren missed the human woman very much. Since she had gotten married Rin had not had many chances to write much less visit.

* * *

><p>"So monk," She started.<p>

"Ken'Ichi, please," He supplicated.

"Alright, mon—Ken'Ichi," Ren began again, "How come you and your people to befriend a demon, even if he were half human? Are not monks and other spiritually powerful ningen the enemies of demons?"

"Not all of us see the world as black and white Miss Ren," He supplies.

"Just Ren," She begged, "That miss stuff makes me feel weird."

"Fair enough, Ren," Ken'Ichi tried out her name again and liked the feel of it rolling off his tongue. It was a simple name and yet so suited to the girl.

"Well though you did not really answer my question Ken'Ichi," Ren reminded him. He grinned at her and she found herself smiling in spite of herself.

"Well it is a very long story," The light haired monk explained.

"I do have the time since we are traveling together," She encouraged him to continue.

Ken'Ichi began the tale of Naraku's evil deeds and how his parents a strange priestess, a fox demon and of course the half demon InuYasha banded together in the quest to defeat the spider demon. Ren had heard tales of Naraku, but never of these humans this fox child. Only her mother's lord and his half-brother had ever come up inside the swamps.

Then Ken'Ichi began telling of other demons and people who had helped. There was an old priestess named Kaede, a Wolf demon and his tribe, a cowardly raccoon and an even more cowardly flea. Ren laughed hearing of their silly antics. Her mother was mentioned in somewhat distain. Ren frowned but tried not to give away her ire because she did not care to explain that he was talking of her mother.

Apparently the hanyou's group and Lord Sesshomaru's group had not always been on the best of terms. They are now…mostly she was sure of that.

"Is something the matter Ren?" He had noticed her mood swing. She shook her head and smiled. It is nothing, but I know of Jaken. He is not as bad as you have made him out. He married a noble and quite favored amongst his people.

"Oh," The man looked embarrassed, "I am sorry if I offended you or your…prince."

"Technically in our culture Jaken would be classified as a princess he married the Lord of the swamps and has born many offspring for the toad lord Gamamaru," She explained quickly as her temper waned.

The monk looked shocked but quickly absorbed the information, "Ah then please forgive me for insulting the princess." Ren nodded. She wanted to snicker knowing her mother would have tanned her hide if he knew how Ren was identifying her to outsiders. That is if she survived the flogging for associating with a strange human. It lifted her spirits to think of her mother's fiery temper. She sighed and smiled. Ken'Ichi assumed all was forgiven and continued to tell her about his parents and his parents' friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Legendary Hanyou

Here is the squeal to Poor Jaken.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. InuYasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this story.

The Subservient Princess

Legendary Hanyou

* * *

><p>Jaken wrung his hands in worry. His eldest child was missing still, His husband did not know yet but it would not be long then the whole swamp would know and his first born offspring would be tracked down… it wasn't that Jaken wanted her to remain lost but that bastard Satoshi Toru had been lurking around the family chambers. Jaken would rather have his own tongue ripped out and fed to him than allow that beast near any of his offspring. WHAT WAS HIS HUSBAND THINKING?<p>

Jaken pulled aside a guard. He remembered that one from his Husband's band on one of their many trips out of the swamp to talk with the humans. A salamander named Kaida. She was a female alpha and had flirted with Jaken a couple times, but Jaken had realized before using his staff on her she was only in good fun. Kaida had a submissive female for a mate. The female demon was very pretty black blue and green blotches on her skin. Her eyes were gold and sharp. What mattered though was that she was fast. The agile young solider had made a name for herself. She was a scout…going into possibly hostile areas alone.

"Kaida, I need you to take a letter to me Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken whispered loudly.

"Lord Jaken?" The female's brow raised in question.

Jaken shushed her then explained, "This is of the utmost secrecy and urgency! My child, Ren, is in danger and I wish to beseech the Daiyoki to protect her."

Kaida's confused expression melted into a face of worry. She frowned but nodded. Everybody knew about the ill-fated betrothal of the princess to the scoundrel Satoshi. Normally this kind of thing would have been taken to the Lord Gamamaru…but since he was the cause of his child's distress she would go along with the lord's submissive. "I will do this for you my lord." Jaken motioned the guard to follow him to his personal office. There he made a hasty scrawl on a scroll and then rolled it up and sealed it…

* * *

><p>…A wild mane of snowy white blew in the wind. The hanyou yawned as he observed his friends' children playing in the field. He was perched upon the roof of the main house.<p>

An adolescent fox demon frolicked with them. Shippou had decided to live with the demon huntress and the Monk with their brood. When Miroku and Sango had finally settled down they rebuilt the slayer village and took in settlers. Sango (between pregnancies) trained those willing to slay demons. Her brother, Kohaku, came back with them. Sango and her brother were close. The man married and started a family of his own and his children along with Sango's were being trained as the new generation of slayers. It was a good thing for them having a second chance.

"Hey Uncle Yasha," A young woman appeared on the roof from behind the half dog demon. She was dressed in slayer's garb.

"Keh," He grunted.

"Don't be like that Uncle," The twenty year old woman elbowed her 'uncle.' Inuyasha snorted being called uncle by that whelp that looked older than him. He stayed perpetually boyish in his features. When demons came to challenge the 'great' half-demon most of them laughed…until he kicked their asses. Most challengers skulk away, but some gained respect and befriended him…one, Kouga, still gave him shit and taunted him, but the two respected each other and with no Kagome to come between them they were much more cordial to one another.

"Whatever Shinju," The dog hanyou snorted but he was smiling, "You're back early…I hope that means your mission went well."

"Yeah," She nodded, "Was just a centipede yoki. It is a shame though; it ruined a field and killed two cattle before we got there. The meat was too polluted by its venom to be used. That's why I waived my charge." She sighed wistfully.

The Inu snorted, "Every time…tell me there wasn't some sad elder with puppy eyes again. You are too soft."

"Am not!" She bumped him with her shoulder and he bumped her back playfully.

The wind changed and Inuyasha sniffed the air. The dog stood up. His face serious he bounded away.

"What is it Uncle Yasha?" Shinju called to the half demon.

"Visitors," The dog barked back. Shinju grabbed her weapon and followed as quickly as she could. There had been demon attacks on the village since...well ever since Sango had re-established the village. Never again would she allow the majority of slayers leave the village at once…

* * *

><p>…Ken'Ichi had decided that the demoness was actually rather nice and down to earth. Once she warmed up and became comfortable with him she was an amiable presence and had made the short journey seem all the more brief. He knew he was nearing the gates and felt a familiar presence approaching. He nearly rolled his eyes but Uncle InuYasha was a very protective presence in he and his siblings' lives. Being treated like a child by a hanyou that looked to be younger than him was a tad annoying but they all loved their resident half inu demon. He was like a second father in many ways.<p>

Ren on the other hand bristled. Ken was going to say something to her. He looked at her face her eyes were red and fins that surround and protect the gills on her neck fanned out. Her claws grew and fins raises on her once smooth arms…

* * *

><p>…She sensed the powerful aura approaching. She had no hope to fend it off but the monk had proved to be a good man and she felt the need to protect him or at the very least hold off the demon until Ken'Ichi could make a run for it.<p>

"Run," She croaked. Ken'Ichi did not move. She growled her voice sounding gravely and harsh, "Run now you fool there is a demon headed right for us."

It was too late to run as a white haired beast landed on all fours in front of Ren...

* * *

><p>…Inuyasha sniffed the air it smelled of stale swamp water. The hanyou cracked his knuckles and looked about with an annoyed expression.<p>

"Where are you? You smelly toad. I know that scent anywhere," He seemed to have not noticed the female standing between him and the monk. The female trembled at the sight.

"H-Hanyou?" She whispered not lowering her claws. Inuyasha's head whipped around and captured her eyes. He was…well in his own way sort of cute. He had yellow eyes…Like her mamma.

The half demon glared at her a quiet growl rumbling in his throat but he stood and folded his arms into his sleeves.

"Keh," The demon tunred his back, "Waste of time. Kenichi why do you always bring home strange females?" The white haired figure shrugged and snorted in amusement, "Well don't just stand there gawking ya' igits." He beckoned them to follow with a wave of his hand and began to walk back toward the village gates.

Ren's brow twitched and a vein raied in her temple. Her hands shook a the tension left her, but she held a petrebed look about her, "Did he just call us idiots?" Slowly her spikes and claws retracted as he spoke.

"Actually he said 'igits,'" Kenichi chuckled and began to walk. He hid his relief that there had not been unnecessary bloodshed. Ren jogged along beside him. He glanced sideways enjoying how her athletic frame moved. Even under her dirty clothes he could appreciate her beautiful figure…

* * *

><p>…Shinju met him at the gate; only slightly winded. She looked over the inu's shoulder at her younger brother and the pretty female beside him. The young monk's hand flexed a he peeked at the female's bottom. She rolled her eyes, but then she looked to her uncle with a hint of worry. Inuyasha shrugged and went on in, "She seems harmless. I'll keep an eye on her."<p>

It was actually not all that uncommon to see hanyous and even full demons in the village. The slayers mainly went after pests. Intelligent demons rarely caused trouble, and they got business from demons and humans alike. The village was more in the business of pest control than assassinations...

* * *

><p>Inuyasha waved at the large deformed Hanyou who was tending an herb garden. Jinengi waved back. He smiled at his friend then saw a full demon following the young monk. He shrunk back fearfully.<p>

Poor Jinenji's mother passed on and his neighbors seemed to forget that the gentle giant had saved them many times. They ran him out of his old village and He wandered in the wilderness for months. Inuyasha had been searching he and his mother out for medicinal herbs for Sango to make a poison antidote. He found the big hanyou beaten and near death. A group of low level demons had ganged up on the guy and Inuyasha took care of the bastards. He brought the injured half man to the village. Now kind hanyou grows his medicines and plays with the children. He loves the little ones like his own, but Inuyasha sees that faraway look in his eyes sometimes. He can't blame the man for missing his only family. Inuyasha shoved his hands deeper in his sleeves missing a dark haired woman with soulful violet eyes that he could no longer be with. He knew Kagome was safe far off in the future but he still missed her like nothing else.

"Hurry up you two! Kenichi…I imagine your mother and father will want to meet your friend," With that said the inu bounded onto a nearby roof top where he resumed his post as guardian…

* * *

><p>(Hey long time no write…I know. Anyway I'm trying to model Kenichi after Miroku but hopefully he has some of his mother's personality too.)<p> 


End file.
